Water Hazard (Earth-68)
This is the version of Water Hazard that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Water Hazard is an Orishan from the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Water Hazard appears as a red, mollusk-like alien. His eyes are green, and his mouth does not move when he speaks. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms are small spikes that are grey. On his shoulders and legs, there are black spots. On his hands there are port holes, which he uses to shoot water. Water Hazard has four fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet, there is a grey spike. His lower torso is grey, with two spikes on the side of them. In John Smith 10, he had his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gained his Omniverse appearance. For his Dimension 23 appearance, see Aqua Man. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Water Hazard is first used by an Alternate Future John, living on a lava world. Appearances By Alternate Future John * Time Heals (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (x2) * Things Change By John * Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) (by John and on TV) * Girl Trouble (John Smith 10) * Star Light, Star Bright * John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 * Simian Says (John Smith 10) * Hero Time (John Smith 10) * They Lurk Below (John Smith 10) * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) * John 10,000 (episode) * Chip Off the Block * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) * John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Julie * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * En Garde * Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) * Deep (John Smith 10) * Traitor * Rebellion Clone Created By Animo * Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) By Metal John * Trip to Naboo * Attack of the Clones Distant Worlds * Round Five Part 2 (first re-appearance) * Dactyl and the Hunter (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) Phantom Watch By John * Friendly Fight (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) By Warmatrix Drone * Ultimates (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Albedo * Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By John 10,000 * His World Part 2 (first re-appearance) By John * Raging Waters * Sacred Swords Spacewalker * Field of Ice (first re-appearance) * Water's Fury * Avatar (by clone 1) * Cloud of Shadow Kingdom Hearts * Land of Dragons Part 2 (first re-appearance) * Underworld Coliseum * Beast's Castle * Fading into Darkness (By Replica) * Lost (John Smith 10) (By Replica) Omniverse By John * It Was Them (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * While You Were Away (John Smith 10) * Have I Got a Deal for You (John Smith 10) * Water War * Mad World By Warmatrix Drone * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 (goes Ultimate) Dimension 13 (John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Water Hazard used by characters that are from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. By Phantom X * End of the World Part 3 By John Replica * Fading into Darkness * Lost (John Smith 10) By Kairi * Lost (John Smith 10) * Atlantica Part 1 By Demyx * Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 1 Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Water Hazard makes its first appearance after being split from the fusion alien Stink Hazard. Summoned by Dr. Animo * The Mad Doctor * Monster (JSXFF) Summoned by Chopper * Down, Down, Down * Phantom's Wrath Part 1 Aqua Man (John 23: Megaman) This is the version of Water Hazard that appears in Dimension 23, used by Megaman. His armor is a dark blue instead of red, and the Mega Buster is his left hand. He can fire powerful concentrations of water blasts from the Mega Buster, in comparison to his regular ports. Appearances * The Ancient Robots * Lightning Strikes Twice * Special Zone Splash Dimension 0 This version of Water Hazard is used by GIR, wielding cyan eyes and Omnitrix color. He fires puréed tuna instead of water. * GIR: Generally Idiotic Robot Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Water Hazard is an alien form available to several characters. When used by Megaman, it goes by the name Aqua Man. By Ben * Resonate Spirit By GIR * The Imperfect By Megaman (as Aqua Man) * The Transmogrification of Xion See also * Aqua Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens